


A Push in the Right Direction

by Malezita



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malezita/pseuds/Malezita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they needed was a little push in the right direction to have their act right</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Push in the Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for VAMB's 10th anniversary Smutty Challenge, a WET fic inspired on this drawing made by the wonderful Elorie!
> 
> http://www.jceternal.com/VAMB10years.htm
> 
> note: this was going to be a PWP but ended up being much larger than that, I blame my muse, maybe she is in hard drugs now ...who knows....
> 
> many thanks to Jubejube for beta and help and Koneia for the encourage.

 

 

“You think it will work?” Admiral Paris looked incredulous at what he was hearing.

 

“Yes dad! They only need a little nudge in the right direction!” said Tom winking at his father.

 

“But I don’t want Katie to think I am meddling in her business,” said Owen doubtfully.

 

“Their debriefing has been long and exhausting.  Even if they don’t get together as we hope, they will at least have a little rest before continuing the inquiry sessions,” Tom pointed out. “And you can always make it an order, although I think they will jump right into the possibility of having some rest in some secluded place,” finished Tom, looking at his father’s face and knowing his plan was working as he had successfully jumped the first hurdle, his father. “I’ll even make all the arrangements!”   The mischievous twinkle in Tom’s eye should have warned Admiral Paris about his son’s intentions, but after seven years in the Delta quadrant, his son had changed, for better or worse he sometimes thought.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“These are the coordinates the admiral gave us,” said Chakotay pulling on the collar of his turtleneck; it was too warm for their uniforms.

 

They had just materialized on the porch of what looked like a little wood cabin in the middle of nowhere.

 

“Well Admiral Paris said it was little, but I thought he was exaggerating,” she said looking confused at what was going to be their house for the next seven days.

 

The Admiralty had decided to take a seven day break in the debriefing of the command team of Voyager after they arrived at earth bursting through a Borg sphere and making half of the command structure of Starfleet crap their pants.

 

Kathryn was dreading this seven day break. She was going to spend it alone since her mother was going to her Phoebe’s art exposition on Mars that week and she was unable to leave the planet until debriefings were over.

 

Since their arrival in Federation space, she’d managed to spend some time with Gretchen before the debriefing started. Now her routine was monotonous: daily inquiry sessions, endless questioning, all her command decisions dissected, but she felt lucky, at least she had Chakotay with her, helping her as always to make them understand the uniqueness of their situation in the Delta Quadrant.

 

Admiral Paris’ offer had come like a gift from the heavens, and she insisted that Chakotay come with her; she didn’t want him to spend this time alone and they enjoyed each other’s company so much. In the end everything was settled.  He wasn’t able to go to his home planet to see his sister so he was thinking of spending the free time working on some sand paintings, but going with Kathryn to some peaceful place was much, much more appealing to him.

 

They arrived within minutes of each other at the HQ transporter room and with their light bags they climbed together onto the transporter pads and handed the operator the coordinates.

 

And here they were, entering the code to open the door and looking around the cabin.

 

It was tastefully decorated, with a long couch in the living room, a open, fully equipped kitchen with a state of the art talking replicator, a stone fireplace in front of the couch, a small table with two chairs, and a little stasis unit to keep the wine at the right temperature. It looked like it had all the amenities of the 24th century and the coziness of an old house.

 

Chakotay headed to the kitchen to check the stasis unit, pleased to find it full with everything they needed to eat.  He found a coffee machine and was searching around for the filters and the coffee beans when he heard a screech and his name coming from the backyard.

 

Red alert klaxons sounded in his head and his Starfleet training kicked in.  He was outside in no time; in full alert he surveyed his surroundings but there was nothing unusual, other than the back garden with a huge pool. Kathryn was on her knees at the edge of the pool testing the water with her fingers.  He couldn’t help but look confused, as he was expecting her to be in some sort of danger.

 

“Oh Chakotay! The water is delicious!!!” she said looking up to where he was and finally noticing his confusion, “Chakotay, what’s wrong?” she asked bending her neck to one side.

 

“You scared me!” he said, “You screamed and I thought something bad had happened to you, for a moment it was as if we were on Voyager again,” he finished, looking relieved that it wasn’t the case, that the ordeal was over and soon the debriefing would end too, so he resolved at that moment that he was going to enjoy the time he had left to spend with Kathryn before they parted ways.

 

She saw his face take on a mask of determination, as if he had come to a decision and now she was very interested in knowing what that was about.  Maybe it concerned her, she felt goose bumps on her skin, “ _maybe something to look forward to_ ” she thought; he had been her second in command, her best friend for the last seven years, her confidante and her rock.  They had grown apart in the last leg of their journey, but she was determined to fix that, and these seven days of free time was the perfect way to do so.

 

“You know what I am going to do Chakotay?” she looked at him with a glimmer in her eyes, he shook his head, “I am going to replicate a swimming suit and I am going to test the water, what do you think? Care to join me?” she asked batting her eyelashes.

 

“O..okay,” he said not wanting to think of her in her swimming suit. He had learned early on during their time together that he was hopelessly in love with her but he never acted on his feelings for her for two reasons:  he wasn’t sure she reciprocated them, and then there were those damn protocols and regulations she liked to adhere to. He was going to embarrass himself if he didn’t find a good excuse to avoid her invitation.  “I would love to, but I didn’t know there was a pool here so I didn’t bring my swim trunks,” he looked at her nervously – _lame excuse, there’s a replicator in the house you fool!!!!-_ He thought doing a mental face palm.

 

“That’s alright Commander!!  I will replicate one for you, my treat,” she said sweetly, letting him know that she wasn’t going to accept no for an answer.

 

He sighed, nodded in her direction and walked back inside the cabin.   He went to look for his room when he noticed that there was only one bedroom. He looked everywhere, but there was only one bedroom, a master room, with the only bathroom en suite and a huge comfy bed in the middle.  He sighed again and went out to tell Kathryn the news.

 

“Uh…” he cleared his throat “mmmmh…uh…Kathryn?” he asked as she was sitting down on one of the lounge chairs.

 

“Mmmhhh,” was her only answer, delighted by the feel of the sun on her body, even over her clothes.

 

“There is only one bedroom in the cabin,” he said.

 

It took her a moment for her to register what he was talking about….“WHAT????” she said when it dawned on her, “only one bedroom?” she said jumping up and walking inside the house as quickly as possible to hide that little smirk, _“Thank you lord! Or should I say Tom Paris? This has his signature all over it,”_ she thought, suppressing a giggle.

 

“Oh dear, you are right,” she said pretending to be upset.

 

He looked around at the cushions, the comfy mattress, the soft sheets and all he could think of was how she would look under him in that bed with her hair tousled and her lips swollen with his kisses; he felt a twitch in his boxers and decided to count the spots on Neelix’s face to try to avoid that train of thought.

 

“I’ll take the couch,” he said with a voice overly strong and strained, which made her look up at him.

 

She knew exactly what he was thinking, he was blushing, she knew that darkish colour on his cheeks was there when he was blushing, _“So Commander, what naughty ideas were you having?”_ she thought eyeing him for a moment, piercing his head with her gaze, as if she was trying to read his mind. She knew though, by the look in his eyes, he was having naughty thoughts—she knew and it thrilled her.

 

“Thank you! Chakotay, you are such a good friend, but it feels so unfair, maybe we should share?” she said, waiting for his reaction to her offer.

 

“What?! Errrr.…mmmh…oh…” he was speechless! _“Think old man, stop behaving like a frightened school girl, maybe if you play your cards right, you won’t have to part ways with her at the end of the debriefings”_ he was musing when he heard her clear her throat.

 

“Too late, the offer is off, you will have to take the couch Commander!” she said winking at him as she passed through the door, brushing his shoulder with hers and tossing her hair.

 

Chakotay’s nostrils flared as her perfume invaded his senses, he closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and turned just to be hit in the face by some Starfleet standard competition swim trunks in command red with a little printed golden com badge in the corner over the right leg.

 

“Let’s go swimming!!!” she yelled from the other room as she and a little bundle she just replicated passed him on her way back to the bedroom to change from that horrible new uniform.

 

_“It’s going to be a nightmare,”_ he thought and sighed, walking to the living room to where his bag was.  He heard her leave the room and yell “THE BATHROOM IS FREE!!! YOU CAN CHANGE THERE NOOOOW!!,” and heard her footsteps heading out by the back door.

 

He changed into the swim suit, which fitted him perfectly and he decided it looked good. He took his towel and went outside.

 

She was nowhere to be seen.  He walked out towards the pool with a towel over his shoulder, he reached the far edge of the pool and sat there waiting for Kathryn to come.

 

He was moving his feet in the water when he heard a sound coming from the other side.

He lifted his head and there she was, in a swimsuit that wasn’t at all Starfleet issue as he supposed it would be.  She was a vision, the sexiest woman alive, with a bright blue bikini, with only two triangles of fabric covering her breasts, and the bikini bottom covering just enough of her anatomy. All he could see was her creamy white skin almost blinding him.  A over her hips, she had a Hawaiian pareu knotted to her side over her hip bone.  She simply looked beautiful, carefree and young; it was almost as if she was another woman, the woman that spent a few weeks with him on that isolated planet a few years back.

 

His mouth was hanging, his eyes focused roaming on her body, his goofy expression made her giggle, it was just the reaction she had in mind. _“Mission accomplished”_ she thought and taking her pareu off and dropping it on one of the lounge chairs she slowly entered into the pool, moaning sensually as the water moved up, lapping her body.

 

Chakotay gulped, he felt his trunks tenting and he quickly dropped the towel over his lap.  He sighed and a sheen of perspiration covered his forehead.  She was stunning and he was helpless, she was talking to him but he couldn’t understand, _“Focus old man!!”_ he chided to himself.

 

“Come into the water Chakotay!! It’s delicious!!!” She had noticed he was covering his lap with his towel; she was thrilled that she still had it in her, and she was sure—she was tired of waiting - it was about time for her to grab what was rightfully hers.

 

The computer’s voice announced an incoming com link.  Chakotay saw this as an opportunity to escape with his dignity intact and getting up quickly, he took advantage of Kathryn’s distraction by the sound and was in the house in a matter of seconds.

 

Kathryn heard a bump and a curse, and then Chakotay’s voice answering the call.

 

It took him a few minutes to come back slightly limping; it was a call from Kathryn’s mother, so she dried herself as quickly as possible and went inside the house.

 

Chakotay put a shirt and shorts on and went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner.  After the call Kathryn sat on the couch and schemed about how to get Chakotay’s attention, not knowing that he knew very well she was scheming, but he was too busy and distracted to think about her plans. She was sitting on the couch wearing nothing more than her bikini and pareu which slipped at the sides when she crossed her legs leaving them exposed and giving him a full view.  He almost cut his finger because of his distraction, so he decided to pay attention to the knife in his hand and not to her legs.

 

“What are you cooking?” she asked while she reading an old magazine she found on the coffee table.

 

“Legs… …noo...I mean sorry…mhh.” He heard her snort and he cleared his throat to regain some control, “Eggplant parmesan, I know you like it,” he finished trying to look nonchalant.

 

“Mmmmmhhh,” she moaned in delight, loving the effect it had on him.

 

_“Oh spirits!”_ he thought, _“that sound.”_   He closed his eyes when his swim trunks and shorts felt very strained once more. _“I predict seven days with a hard on if she continues moaning like that,”_ he thought trying to remember the first forty numbers of pi.

 

Their dinner was uneventful, after which they spent some time on the couch in silence, both reading something they found in the cabin.  Later on they recognized how tired they both were and decided to call it an early night.

 

She put on her silky nightgown and slipped into her bed.  Hugging a pillow, she tried to decide what her next step would be; she knew she was having an “effect” on him, and she knew he had feelings for her, but they both were so used to sublimating their feelings for each other.  Tomorrow she was going to bring in the big guns!

 

He sighed, lying down on the couch, wearing only the bottom of his pajamas and covered only to the waist.  _“This is going to be a nightmare, but one I am going to enjoy,”_ he thought.  Sighing and punching the pillow, he turned around and relaxed, and was asleep in no time.

 

Next morning she was awake earlier than him.  She was heading to the kitchen for a glass of water just when the sunlight was coming through the bedroom window.  She saw him there, sprawled over the couch, naked torso, all bronze planes and bumps, his honey skin looking so smooth that her fingers itched to touch him, his face covered by her own shadow. She stood there frozen when she noticed his morning glory, and couldn’t help but fantasize about straddling him, impaling herself on his erection and kissing every inch of his chest. She was so engrossed in her fantasy that she didn’t notice when he opened his eyes.  He turned his head to the shadow cast over his face and saw her standing at the bedroom door frame in her flimsy nightgown, the sunlight coming from behind, giving him a full view of her body, the shape of her hips, her legs, even her sex.  He could see how her breasts were shaped, he had seen her yesterday in her bikini, but for some reason this vision was ten times more sensual. He felt his erection react to her and move to the side as if it was pointing at her.  He played possum and she finally moved to the kitchen, not knowing he had been watching her too and fantasizing about her straddling him, imbedding himself inside her, and her thrusting her breasts into his mouth.

 

He heard her fill a glass of water and drink it, then she started to fumble with the coffee machine until she finally had it working. He decided that it was the right moment to let her know he was awake so he moved up, lifting his head and rubbing the sleep out of one eye, he asked in a very sleepy and sensual voice, “Do you want me ….to prepare your breakfast?”

 

She nodded not trusting her voice when he got up and walked slowly to the bathroom and then came back to the kitchen, still wearing only his pajama bottoms _“even his footsteps sound sexy”_ she thought sighing.

 

“You …er…you always sleep like that?” she asked still feeling him inside her as in her fantasy.

 

“Yes, and be grateful that I’m wearing something just because of you, otherwise I would be here au naturel.” He heard a sharp intake of breath coming from her, _“Two can play this game,”_ he thought wanting nothing more than to touch her.

 

“So what do you want to eat?” he asked putting on an apron to cover his chest.

 

“Maybe an omelet? I loved the ones you used to make for me on New Earth,” she said mentioning the name of the planet in a whisper.

 

“I would have made you omelets on Voyager if you’d asked,” he said cracking the eggs and whipping them.

 

“I know, I just couldn’t bring myself to do it, too many memories.”

 

“I wish you had, in those first months back on Voyager, I made you omelets so many times out of routine, there wasn’t a month when I didn’t run out of rations,” he said chopping some mushrooms for the mix.

 

She stood there, quiet for a while thinking of those days, a long time ago when her feelings for this man began to blossom.  He took pity on her and handed her a mug with coffee; she sipped and looked at him over the rim.

 

He wasn’t as young as in those days, he was a bit rough around the edges but he still was very handsome, she remembered how thoughtful he was when he made her bathtub, and she wondered what happened to it, _“surely it was left behind along with their tomato plants”_ she thought.

 

She was silent with a look of longing on her face, a look that told him she was remembering their time on New Earth.

 

He put the mix in the pan and cooked the eggs, serving her the omelet on a plate with a parsley leaf over it, just like on the planet.  He pushed the plate so that it was now in her line of vision, and passed her a fork and a knife.

 

She smelled her omelet and was instantly transported to those heady days.  He made a fruit salad with Greek yogurt for himself and started to eat it and was halfway through his bowl when she sighed hopelessly.

 

“I wonder if the monkey is using it.”

 

“Using what?” he asked harshly remembering that horrible creature.

 

“My bath tub,” she said looking down at her plate.

 

“I’m sure he’s not using it, I brought it with us.  It’s now in my storage unit at HQ,” he replied, playing it cool.

 

She squealed as she got up, jumping around the counter top and throwing herself into his arms.

 

He was taken by surprise but quickly snaked his arms around her waist, savouring the feel of her pressed to him, and he felt the skin of her back, silky and warm, just as he imagined it would be.

 

She rested her head on his chest and inhaled, filling her lungs with his scent and relishing the moment.

 

“Weren’t you planning to tell me you had MY tub?” she asked suddenly realizing he never told her about it.

 

“I was going to give it back to you as soon as the debriefings were over,” he told her, stroking her back.

 

He felt his member rearing its head looking for her attention and he gently pushed her back.  “Your omelet is getting cold,” he said nodding towards her plate so she didn’t notice him gluing his pelvis to the cupboard to hide the –for the last two days- now eternal hard on.

 

“I am so glad you saved it, and even gladder that I can use it again.  I don’t think I ever told you, but that tub is perfect,” she said going back to her seat to begin eating her omelet, smirking at his feeble attempt to hide her effect on him.

 

After breakfast, they decided to go out to explore their surroundings.  They found a beach but the tricorder told them it was too dangerous to swim, however it was a perfect place for a picnic so they decided to do that the next day.

 

Next morning, she woke up early again.  She deliberately got up before him to watch him for a while before he awoke.

 

She was standing in the door frame, learning his hard planes and soft shadows.  She was there with the sunlight at her back again, her form very clear for him to see.  He was also awake and this time she noticed, but instead of retreating or playing dumb as they usually did when a situation full of sexual tension arose, she simply stayed there and their eyes locked showing all the love and desire one held for the other.

 

The only sound in the room was the chirping of the birds outside, the tension was a living thing between them, and the silence deafening.  Unable to take it anymore, she moved towards him, her eyes never leaving him.  He sat on the couch, and she leaned forward towards him.  She put her hand on his shoulder to keep her equilibrium and got closer to his ear, giving him a full view of her breasts dangling braless.

 

“This is the last time we do this,” she whispered in his ear.

 

He was hurt and stunned at the same time.  Was it possible that she was rejecting him, rejecting them once again? What was she playing at then? He got his answer when she slowly slid her hand, the one she had on his shoulder, down his arm touching his muscles.  He had goose bumps by the time she was reached his forearm, he knew it wasn’t rejection when their fingers intertwined.  She gave him a little tug up and then he was walking with her towards her bedroom.

 

“Kathryn?” he asked …

 

She stopped at the bottom of the bed.

 

“Chakotay, I love you and you love me.”  It wasn’t a question. She waited until he nodded.  “Let’s stop this nonsense, we belong to each other, we’ve known it almost since the first time we laid eyes on each other.”

 

“You’re right,” he said, “…but what does it mean?” he asked still a little bit incredulous.

 

“It means we are staying together, it means you are mine as I am yours, and it means you are stuck with me forever or as long as you will have me,” she finished with suspiciously bright eyes.

 

“You are stuck with me too, forever” he said and leaned down to kiss her passionately pouring all his love for her in it, she kissed him back with equal emotion, when they were about to pass out for the lack of oxygen they  ended the kiss, they  took a deep breath  and licked their own lips resting their foreheads together, he then lifted his hands to her shoulders, slipping the straps of her nightgown down her arms, making it fall to the floor, leaving her completely naked, except for her little panties.

 

He studied her, she had the creamiest skin dotted with freckles and he promised himself to lick them all.  Her breasts where the perfect size and her hard nipples told him how aroused she was.  Her body was so beautiful, he thought he was dreaming, he needed to touch her now and quickly he palmed one of her breasts and leaned in, catching the nipple of the other breast, sucking greedily.

 

Her back arched at the sensation of his mouth on her flesh and with every sucking action she felt a growing need for him to be inside her.

 

They made love all morning, the picnic was forgotten.  When Chakotay woke up he was spooning her, his arm numb under her head, and his other arm keeping her as close to him as possible, his chest glued to her back. Slowly he removed himself from the bed and she moaned, sighed and continued sleeping.

 

He found his pajama bottoms, put them on and went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat.  He brewed fresh coffee, chopped some fruit, prepared oatmeal with honey, then took a cup of coffee and went back to the bedroom.

 

She smelled the coffee and opened her eyes to see Chakotay with nothing on but his pajama bottoms.  She smiled and looked lazily into his eyes. “If it wasn’t for those pants, I would have thought I was still sleeping,” she said, turning and taking the mug. She noticed his frown at her comment. “In my dreams you never wear pajamas,” she said batting her eyelashes and sipping her coffee.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind sweetheart,” he said flashing his dimples.  He bent down, brushed his fingers on her cheek almost not believing he could do it, then brushed his lips on her cheek and whispered hotly “Breakfast is on the terrace, come and join me, I need you to eat because I have some dreams to make true as well, and those include this bed, me and you screaming my name”.

 

She gulped, jumped out of the bed, grabbed her coffee and followed him.

 

Hours later, after they had made love again and after fulfilling Chakotay’s dreams, she

was taking a nap on the lounge chair where she dropped dead tired.  Her first instinct had been to finally use this glorious pool, but after going at it like rabbits most of the day, she was tired and decided on a nap instead.

 

The orange glow of the sunlight through her closed eyelids spelled the end of her delightful nap. Her brain refused to acknowledge that, but she was sure it was inevitable.

 

The sun stung her pale skin and she was grateful for long lasting sunblock or by now she would have turned into a lobster.

 

In her foggy – post nap – state of mind, she was trying to recall what woke her up.  Then a sound caught her attention, the distinctive sound of water splashing as if someone was swimming told her she wasn’t alone at the pool anymore.

 

She frowned and forced her eyes to open, just to catch the moment when a darkish body was diving underwater.

 

She got up to see him, making a knot to her Hawaiian pareu over her right hip bone. She tiptoed to the edge of the pool, but she only could see his hair moving back, his bronze skin, wide back, and his narrow hips clad only in what looked like Starfleet’s red swimming briefs that covered to the beginning of his thighs.

 

She walked by the side of the pool following his every move, his body glided underwater with every movement of his arms and legs, like those ancient pearl fishermen used to do it, his movements making ripples on the water surface slightly distorting his shape.

 

She speeded up a bit calculating where he was going to surface and stopped right there at the rim of the pool, with one hand on her left hip and the right over her eyes, shading them.

 

The man’s face broke the water surface slowly just where she was standing, her feet mere inches from his face.  He shook his head sending some of the excess of water from his face to her feet.

 

He opened his eyes to see her red toe nails and looked up her creamy-slightly pink well-toned legs and continued up to what her pareu showed of her thighs, stopping for a brief moment on her bikini bottom waist band, imagining for a second how his finger would look pulling the elastic band down, and then continuing to her navel, the underside of her breasts and then her face.

 

Her eyes told him she was very aware of what he was thinking while he did his roaming along her body.

 

Flashing his dimples to her he lifted his arm over the edge of the pool and caressed her calf and the back of her knee with his wet hand, feathering touches on her hot sun exposed skin.

 

“How was your nap?” he asked, bending his neck back seeking her face, trying to avoid the apex of her thighs but failing to make eye contact because he was distracted by her breasts, clad in those triangles of fabric that covered all of her fleshy mounds but doing nothing to hide her puckered nipples straining the material.

 

She groaned. _“Will I ever be able to get enough of him?”_ she thought, relishing the feeling of his fingers touching her skin especially in those spots he knew made her blood burn inside her veins.

 

“It was marvelous until you woke me up,” she pointed out, moving a little bit further from him and sitting down on the edge of the pool with her feet dangling in the cool water.

 

He didn’t waste any time and positioned himself in front of her, opening her legs and resting his arms over her thighs.

 

The cool sensation of his wet skin against her hot skin made her shiver with the sensation, but it was nothing compared to his cool lips kissing the inside of her right thigh and his wet hair caressing her left.

 

She tangled her fingers into his silky, black, wet hair and arched her body to him.

 

His lips moved up and up and she opened her legs even more until he nuzzled her core through the fabric of her bikini bottom. Without removing the fabric, he ran his tongue teasing her clit and drawing the shape of her intimate labia with it.

 

With her senses one hundred percent focused on what he was doing, she missed his arms wrapping around her waist and suddenly pulling her into the water.

 

She found herself underwater, her body wrapped by his, his mouth on hers and his tongue invading. She snaked her arms around his neck and her body was slowly pressed against the pool wall as they come out for breath, breaking the kiss.

 

They looked into each other’s eyes, both mirroring their burning desire, her legs wrapped around his pelvis making their sexes rub together through their swimming clothes. With a feral growl he pressed his erection to her core, crushing her pelvis to the pool’s wall and began to remove the upper part of her bikini, pulling the string to undo the knot that held it in place. With her breasts free, his mouth latched onto an erect nipple, sucking hard and nipping the sensitive skin.

 

She hissed and arched her back and more of her breast was thrust in his face, her fingers tangled in his hair while his other hand kneaded her other breast.

 

His mouth switched attention to her other breast, latching to her nipple, her body pressed to the wall of the pool, feeling the rough texture of it.  Her pareu flew into the water like a veil in the wind and his hand roamed down to undo the knot, giving him free access to the bikini bottoms, doing with his fingers what he imagined earlier, pulling her garment down her hips and cupping her sex, penetrating her opening with his middle finger and his thumb pressing her clitoris.  She moaned at his assault and rode lazily his hand.

 

His mouth left her breast moving up to the hollow of her throat, licking every drop of water caught on her skin on his way up to that spot under her neck; he nipped and kissed his way to her earlobe.

 

“I want you to come for me Kathryn,” he whispered hotly in her ear as he pushed two fingers inside her opening.

 

She moaned and whimpered as his thumb pressed and circled her clitoris, the muscles of her stomach rippling in pleasure telling her how close she was to her orgasm.

 

Her hand moved down between them, feeling his muscles move on his beloved torso, she knew now every inch of his skin and every spot that made him tremble in pleasure.

 

She fingered the waist band of his trunks and pushed them down freeing his length from its elastic prison. She palmed it first and then circled it with her fingers, pumping him and being rewarded with a growl and the increase of his finger’s speed on her already abused sex. Suddenly he pulled his hand away from her swollen flesh making her whimper because of the loss of contact, only to moan again when she felt him take his penis and place it at her entrance.

 

She was lost when, with a swift movement of his hips, he was buried inside her to her hilt.

 

Her legs locked behind his back and his mouth was again on her, sucking her breath away.

 

Her back was against the edge of the pool, his chest was pressing her breasts flat, his pelvis was pumping into her sending waves of pleasure through her body with every thrust.

 

All her senses were screaming the nearness of her release, she closed her eyes and gave herself to the sensations he was evoking all over her body, she marveled how easy it was for him to make her come, none of her former lovers were able to do that.

 

But with Chakotay it was different, every time he touched her, she felt the wetness of her core flooding and her skin burning.

 

When her climax came her whole body trembled at the rhythm of pleasure as he continued thrusting until the frantic milking of her orgasm on his shaft made him come, pumping his hot seed inside her.

 

They stood there spent, their breathing was labored and  he noticed that her finger nails had left a painful trail on his skin that burned from the chlorine of the pool’s water as it lapped his back.

 

Her eyes were closed and she was trying to gain her breath again.  She felt him relax against her body and release her from her prison between him and the wall.

 

Gently caressing her arms, his hands landed on her legs, still locked around his hips, keeping them joined while she felt him softening inside her.

 

“Beast!” she swatted him playfully on his shoulder, “you ruined my nap time!” she said, smiling and not looking the least bit mad at him.

 

“It’s your own fault woman, you know perfectly  well what those red toe nails do to me, if I knew you had them like this while we were on Voyager , I wouldn’t have waited a day to make you mine,” he said in a possessive tone squeezing her a little, making her giggle at his caveman impersonation.

 

When his embrace loosened she slipped from his arms and dived under water, licking his flaccid penis as she passed in front of it and then kicking the wall, she swam to the other side of the pool.  Once there she climbed the pool’s stairs and turned to look at him, knowing full well he would be looking at her.

 

“Me and my toe nails will be waiting for you in our bedroom.” She then turned and walked inside the house, as naked as the day she was born.

 

He broke the Olympic record of freestyle swim to cross from one side of the pool to the other.  With one jump he was out of the water and dripping, he began to run after her, hitting his pinky toe again on a table but not caring about the pain, he just wanted her in his arms again.

 

The end

 

 

 


End file.
